Schwerwiegende Folgen
by Langstrumpf
Summary: Die Hochzeitsfeier ihrer großen Liebe kann Ginny nur mit Alkohol überstehen. Ihre Entscheidung, sich zu betrinken, hat schlimmere Folgen, als sie dachte.
1. Chapter 1

-Uno-

Ginny stieß einen leichten Seufzer aus, als sie spürte, wie die Kälte ihren Körper traf, und gleich danach spürte sie leichte Kopfschmerzen. Die Übelkeit platzierte sich in ihren Magen, so, als hätte ihr ganzer Körper plötzlich beschlossen, nicht wieder einschlafen zu dürfen. Sie murmelte ein paar unverständliche Sachen, während sie versuchte, sich in Ruhe erholen zu können, aber es war einfach unmöglich. Da war etwas... anders... irgendwas war einfach nicht richtig... etwas fremdartiges lag auf dem Bett.

Widerstrebend öffnete sie die Augen, um zu sehen, was sie störte.

Was sie sah, rüttelte sie wach.

Ein paar silbergraue Augen glänzten belustigt neben ihr.

"Guten Morgen, Weasley." Die Stimme kam von einem jungen blonden Mann, der ihr amüsiert zulächelte.

Sie sprang beim Anblick auf, was seine Belustigung steigerte.

Sie schloss die Augen fest zu: Sie musste versuchen, die Ruhe zu bewahren.

Ruhe?! Die Ruhe bewahren?! Es war Draco Malfoy! ... auf dem Bett!... und sie... mit ihr...

Sie atmete tief ein und ließ sich auf die Kissen fallen. Sie musste sich klar machen, was zum Teufel los war.

In der vorigen Nacht war sie auf einer Party gewesen. Die Party... Harrys Hochzeitsparty - ihr Antlitz verdunkelte sich wieder einmal beim Gedanken daran-... jemand hatte ihr ein Butterbier gereicht...

Und dann hatte sie noch ein Glas getrunken... und noch eins...

Und dann war sie auf irgendeinen Muggelschnaps umgestiegen...

Und zwar nicht bloß 'irgendeinen'...

Und...

Sie stieß noch einen Seufzer aus und vergrub das Gesicht in den Laken.

Sie wusste nicht, was schlimmer war: Die grässlichen Kopfschmerzen, die sie hatte, oder der Gedanke daran, dass Harry verheiratet war.

Oder die Tatsache, dass sie nackt auf einem Bett lag, mit einem Malfoy, und sie sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, was sie beide in der Nacht getan hatten.

Als wäre es nicht offensichtlich genug.

Sie setzte sich auf dem Bett auf und hielt sich das Laken gegen die Brust. Sie atmete ein paar mal tief ein, bevor sie trocken sprach.

„Guten Morgen, Malfoy"" Ihre Stimme hätte nicht resignierter klingeln können.

Sie schaute sich um. Ihre und seine Klamotten lagen überall im Zimmer herum.

Ihre Wangen erröteten sich in Sekundenschnelle, ohne sich vorstellen zu wollen, warum sie ihre Sachen einfach irgendwo hingeworfen hatten.

„Was macht der Kater?" Seine Stimme hatte eine Spur von aufrechter Besorgnis. Er schien zu beunruhigt, um seine arrogante Seite zu zeigen, wie es eigentlich üblich war.

„Mir tut der Kopf ein wenig weh... aber es ist nichts." Ihre eigene Stimme klang immer noch resigniert, diesmal jedoch anständiger.

„Glaub mir, in ein paar Minuten wird es nicht bloß 'Nichts' sein." Er sprach eher zu sich selbst als zu ihr. Er rieb sich die Schläfe und runzelte die Stirn.

„Seit wann bist du wach?"

„Ich war schon ziemlich früh wach." Er machte eine erschöpfte Geste mit den Augen. „Es ist einfach unmöglich, dich aufzuwecken, wusstest du das, Weasley?"

„Hast du es etwa versucht?" Sie musste lächeln, als sie ihn erröten sah.

„Ja... naja, es ist nur...", er stolperte über seine eigenen Worte und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, „Denk, was auch immer du willst, aber ich bin, ähm... so was nicht gewohnt."

„Glaubst du ich etwa?"

Die Kopfschmerzen steigerten sich plötzlich und die Übelkeit erschien erneut. Sie streckte ihren Arm aus, nahm die Decke zu sich, die auf dem Boden lag, wickelte sich darin ein und stieg aus dem Bett.

Sie fühlte, wie ihre Wangen stark rot wurden, während sie ihre Sachen vom Boden aufsammelte. Die ganze Zeit über war sein Blick auf sie gerichtet.

„Wo ist das Bad, Malfoy?"

„Gleich links", sagte er überrumpelt, „und nenn mich doch Draco, Weasley."

„Ginevra, Draco", berichtigte sie ihn, „Ich heiße Ginevra", beendete sie den Satz, als sie aus dem Zimmer mit ihren Klamotten ging, während sie versuchte, sich die Tatsache aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, dass sie ein Zimmer und ein Bett mit einem blonden Mann mit grauen Augen, schönem Rücken, wunderbaren Schultern geteilt hatt-...

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Wo kam das alles auf einmal her?

Sie ging in das Badezimmer rein und überlegte, zu duschen, ließ es aber, als sie sich an etwas erinnerte. Oder an jemanden.

Oder an einige.

„Oh, Gott... Ron wird mich umbringen... und Fred... und George...", sie zog ihre Unterwäsche schnell an.

Danach zog sie sich ihren Festumhang über.

Es war der gleiche, mit dem sie zur Party gegangen war... dunkelgrün mit ein paar noch dunkleren Verzierungen an den Ärmeln. Alles, damit Harry sie wenigstens ein letztes Mal ansah...

Beim Gedanken daran, dass er verheiratet war, fühlte sie sich noch kränker.

Sie dachte, sich wieder übergeben zu müssen, allerdings ging die Übelkeit so schnell wieder, wie sie gekommen war.

Als sie aus dem Badezimmer raus ging, sah sie, dass Malfoy jetzt auch aufgestanden war, nur mit einem Laken bedeckt. Er schien immer noch amüsiert.

Nun wünschte sie sich, nie auf der Party gewesen zu sein.

Diese Situation wurde immer unangenehmer… Obwohl ihr der Anblick, den er ihr nun gebot, nicht wirklich 'unangenehm' war...

_Hör jetzt damit auf!_, ermahnte sie sich selbst.

„Draco...", fing sie an zu reden, „lass uns doch alles vergessen und so tun, als wäre das nicht passiert...", sagte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Sein Lächeln wurde bei ihren Worten sanfter. „Ist das nicht mein Satz?" er lächelte und reichte ihr etwas, das sie als ihren Zauberstab erkannte.

„Ja, danke", sie errötete und nahm den Zauberstab in der Hand, während er ins Bad ging. „Bis dann."

„Bis dann...", sagte er, „und versuch das nächste Mal, keinen Muggelalkohol zu trinken."

„Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben", sagte sie und ging die Treppe herunter.

„Was auch immer..." sagte er und lachte.

Sie ging aus dem Haus und versuchte, nicht mehr an die vorigen Nacht zu denken, während sie auf dem Innenhof des Fuchsbaus apparierte, wissend, was nun auf sie kam...

3..

2..

1..

„GINNY WEASLEY!!"


	2. Chapter 2

-Dos-

„GINNY WEASLEY!!" Die Stimme ihrer Mutter hallte durch den ganzen Innenhof, während Ron wütend hinter ihr her ging.

Harry und die restlichen Weasleys schauten sie ernst an. Die einzige, die sie eher lächelnd anschaute, war Camille, ihre neue ‚Schwägerin'. Camille war eine große, schlanke Frau mit bernsteinartigen Augen und schwarzen, langen Haaren, die sie jetzt zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte. Sie war die Ruhe in Person, sie war geduldig, freundlich, ordentlich, ... und um noch perfekter zu sein, hatte sie als Beruf Auror gewählt. Sie trug ein weißes Kleid und darunter eine Hose, die ihre Bewegungen erleichtern sollte.

Sie ging auf Ron zu, stupste ihn an und sagte: „Ach, Weasley, sei doch nicht so streng."

Ihre sanfte Stimme wurde von Harry unterbrochen, als dieser ihr etwas ins Ohr zuflüsterte und sie von hinten umarmte. Sie gab ihm einen liebevollen Schlag auf dem Kopf und er lächelte. Beide waren, wie man unschwer erkennen konnte, sehr verliebt ineinander.

Ginny stellte überrascht fest, dass dieser Anblick sie nicht verletzte. Sie sah, wie Harry mit einer anderen glücklich war, und es war ihr egal. Aber sie wollte nicht über den Grund nachdenken, warum sie so darauf reagierte. Sie wollte nicht feststellen müssen, dass ihre gleichgültige Reaktion etwas mit der vorigen Nacht zu tun hatte...

Ron machte eine lustige Geste, als er Harry und Camille sah, drehte sich jedoch wieder zu Ginny um und machte ein verärgertes Gesicht.

„Ginny... Weißt du eigentlich, wie besorgt wir waren? Wo hast du gesteckt? Wir haben dich überall gesucht... Du wirst uns das jetzt alles erklären müssen. Was hast du denn gemacht? Wo hast du die Nacht verbracht? Wusstest du, dass Vater sogar...? Du hättest zumindest was sagen können... Warum hast du nicht...?"

Es würde ein langer Tag werden.

* * *

Draco ging aus der Dusche und zog sich an. So, als wäre es ein gewöhnlicher Tag. Aber das war er natürlich nicht. Er musste die ganze Zeit über grinsen, als er sich die Haare kämmte. Er konnte sich nämlich an die Diskussion erinnern, die er mit Ginevra auf der Party gehabt hatte... und an einen Teil der Nacht...

„Drake!!!", eine junge Frau schmiss sich auf ihn und unterbrach seine ‚Gedanken', „Wo bist du letzte Nacht gewesen?"

„Auf Potters Party..." Er löste sich von ihr und als er ihre verbluffte Geste bemerkte, sagte er: „Eine alte Abmachung..."

Sie fragte nicht weiter und fing gelangweilt an, die Sachen in seiner Wohnung vom Platz zu bewegen.

_Wieso zum Teufel hat meiner Mutter dieser Frau das Passwort gegeben?!_

Das ‚Passwort' war ein Zauberspruch, mit dem man Türen abschließen und öffnen konnte. Nur wenige Menschen wussten das Passwort seiner Haustür. Seine Mutter, Pansy und, sollte sie sich daran erinnern können, Ginevra.

Ginevra...

Ihre Brüder würden ihm sicherlich Probleme bereiten.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schmunzelte.

Er musste sich wohl darauf einstellen, eine Gruppe wütender Weasleys vor seinem Büro zu finden.

„Geht es dir gut, Draco?", Pansy sah ein wenig erschrocken aus. Er nahm an, dass sein sanfter Gesichtsausdruck schuld daran war.

„Warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht...", sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Draco... Narzissa hat mich gebeten, dir zu sagen, dass du sie besuchen sollst..."

„Ich hab dafür keine Zeit... Und, seit wann darfst du meine Mutter ‚Narzissa' nennen?"

„Sie hat es mir gestattet... Letzten Endes werden wir bald eine Familie sein..."

_Nicht, wenn ich das verhindern kann..._

* * *

„Kann mir jemand vielleicht in der Küche helfen?"  
Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Harry schauten die neue Potter erschrocken an. Das letzte Mal hatte Camille den Salat anbrennen lassen.

Mrs Weasley und die anderen waren nach Gringotts gegangen, jetzt, wo sie wussten, dass es Ginny gut ging.

Hermine schaute Ginny flehend an, diese war aber zu beschäftigt, sich Rons Strafpredigt anzuhören. Camille blickte zu Harry rüber, der Ginny daraufhin in die Küche schubste.

„Ginny kann dir helfen."

„Nein! Sie hat mir doch noch gar nicht gesagt, wo sie gestern übernachtet hat!"

„Ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt, Ronald", sagte Ginny verärgert.

„Lass gut sein, Ron", diesmal war es Hermine, die versuchte, Ron zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Du solltest auf meiner Seite sein!", Ron kochte vor Wut. Hermine seufzte theatralisch und zwinkerte Camille zu.

„Ich bin immer auf deiner Seite, Ronald. Lass mich doch auch mal auf MEINER Seite sein."  
Nach all den Jahren wusste sie ganz genau, mit welchem Ton und mit welchem Gesichtsausdruck sie es schaffen konnte, dass Ron klein beigab.

Und so war das auch.

„Aber...", sagte Ron leise, doch Hermine unterbrach sein Gejammer mit einem Kuss.

Ginny und Camille gingen lachend in die Küche rein. Ginny setzte sich auf einem Stuhl, um sich wieder beruhigen zu können.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass mein Bruder jemals so nachgiebig zu einer Frau sein würde..."

Sie beruhigten sich wieder und Camille sagte: „Naja, es ist nicht irgendeine Frau... Es ist Hermine... Man könnte sagen, seine Schwäche ist nachvollziehbar. _Buffet."_

Vor Ginny erschienen auf dem Tisch verschiedene Gerichte, alle perfekt zubereitet. Sie schaute sich alles ein wenig misstrauisch an.

„Ich muss dich was fragen", murmelte sie und sah abwechselnd auf die Teller und auf Camille, die jetzt unschuldig aus dem Fenster starrte. „Seit wann kannst du kochen? Und was willst du mich fragen? Weil, wie ich sehe, brauchst du keinerlei Hilfe."

Camille lachte leise. „Ja... Deine Mutter hat mir ‚ein bisschen' was beigebracht..." Ginny fing wieder an zu lachen und Camille errötete leicht.  
„OKAY, sie hat mir VIEL geholfen. So besser?"

„Realistischer, würde ich sagen."

Beide lachten und Ginny begriff, warum es unmöglich gewesen war, diese Frau zu hassen.

„Sorry, dass auch ich jetzt nachfrag, aber, wo zum Teufel warst du gestern Nacht?" Camillie lächelte amüsiert, „Du musst es mir nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst... aber als du betrunken warst, hast du angefangen, mit Malfoy zu ‚reden' und kurze Zeit darauf warst du weg..."

Ginny errötete heftig und senkte unbewusst den Kopf. Für jemanden, der als Auror arbeitete, waren das sehr offensichtliche Reaktionen.

„Ist nicht wahr... Du hast die Nacht mit Malfoy verbracht? Ich weigere mich, das zu glauben... Ein Wiesel und ein Frettchen?", sagte Camille überrascht und lachte leise.

„Ich bin kein Wiesel...", nuschelte Ginny und versuchte, nicht noch röter zu werden.

„Also hast du die Nacht doch mit ihm verbracht?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und hörte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich.

„Ich weigere mich das zu glauben!"

Ginnys Herz stoppte für einen Augenblick, das Schlimmste ahnend. Doch sie beruhigte sich wieder, als sie sah, dass es Hermine gewesen war, die gesprochen hatte.

„Hermine..."

„Ginny, sag mir doch bitte, dass ich das jetzt nicht gehört habe... Sag mir, dass Fred und George mir irgendwas aufgehalst haben, das mein Gehör beeinträchtigt... Oder dass dein Bruder mich zu sehr beeinflusst..."

„Du hast schon richtig gehört... Aber wenn Ron das erfährt..." Sie vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Nein, Ginny, von mir wird er nichts erfahren... Ich will ihn doch nicht an einen Nervenzusammenbruch verlieren..." Hermines Stimme verriet, dass sie sich vom Schock noch nicht wieder erholt hatte.

Camilles Stimme blieb ruhig wie immer, auch wenn ihr Erstaunen offensichtlich war.

„Aber ihr wart beide betrunken, oder? Dir war nicht bewusst, dass du..."

„Natürlich nicht!" Ginny stand auf, verärgert. „Um bewusst mit einem Malfoy zu schlafen müsste ich ..."

„Verrückt sein?" Harry kam in die Küche herein. Sein Gesicht verriet, dass er die ganze Konversation nicht mitbekommen hatte. „Ron sagt immer noch irgendwas mit einem Jungen, aber Malfoy...?", er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte Ginny an.

Hermine und Camille mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen während Ginny errötete und ihnen tödliche Blicke zuwarf.

Harry sah die Sachen auf dem Tisch liegen und sagte: „Ihr seid schnell fertig geworden..."

„Camille brauchte keinerlei Hilfe...", sagte Ginny plötzlich mit ruhiger Stimme.

Camille schaute unschuldig auf die Wand. „Wir haben das Essen gemacht, wieso macht ihr nicht den Rest?"

Harry öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber die Drei waren schnellstens durch die Hintertür in den Garten gegangen.

„Das war knapp...", sagte Ginny und lehnte sich an den Baum.

„Dir fällt aber auch nichts Besseres ein, als mit dem Feind ins Bett zu springen...", sagte Hermine, die sich jetzt auf dem Boden hingesetzt hatte.

Beide mussten plötzlich nach oben auf dem Baum schauen, als Camille, auf einem Ast sitzend, einen müden Seufzer von sich gab.

„Was machst du denn da oben?"

„Ich schau mir die Landschaft an." Hermine wurde rot, als sie bemerkte, dass Ron und Harry jetzt das Essen auf dem Gartentisch stellten. „Ich wette Hermine macht gerade das Gleiche..."

„Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, als du ... ähm... mit Malfoy weggegangen bist?" Die Vorstellung allein schien Hermine zu entsetzen.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn... Hermine stellte es so dar, als wäre es entsetzlich gewesen, aber in Wirklichkeit war es ... Nun ja, sie konnte sich zwar nicht daran erinnern, aber als sie aufgewacht war, war Malfoy höflich und nett gewesen... wie ein Gentleman... Und was sie von seinem Körper gesehen hatte...

„Ich habe an gar nichts gedacht, ich war betrunken. Lass uns jetzt bitte das Thema wechseln. Mit Malfoy haben wir beschlossen, dass das nicht passiert ist. Niemals."

„Ist es nicht zu endgültig?", sagte Camille.

„Nein, ist es nicht."

„Aha. Und worüber habt ihr denn die ganze Zeit diskutiert?"

Ginny machte ein verärgertes Gesicht, um zu zeigen, dass sie wirklich nicht mehr über das Thema reden wollte.

„Wieso helfen wir nicht Harry und Ron?"

Hermine stand sofort auf und ging auf Ron zu, um ihm mit dem Besteck zu helfen.

Camille sprang vom Baum herunter und schaute Ginny mit einer etwas traurigen Geste an.

„Ich habe ein wenig von eurem Gespräch mitbekommen, Ginny... Versuche doch bitte, dich an das letzte zu erinnern, was er dir gesagt hat..." Sie ging auf dem Tisch zu. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich mich da einmische, aber was Malfoy da gesagt hat... und dann, als ihr beide verschwunden seid... vielleicht ist da doch mehr passiert." Sie seufzte und sagte mit amüsierter Stimme: „Tu mir doch bitte den Gefallen und trinke nicht, wenn Hermine und Ron heiraten... Wer weiß, vielleicht ist es nächstes Mal nicht Malfoy sondern... Neville..." Sie machte ein entsetztes Gesicht.

Ginny schmunzelte.

„Was hast du denn gegen Nev?"

„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht habe ich einfach etwas gegen Menschen, die mich mit Blumen und anderen Zeugs verfolgen..."

Ginny gab ihr ein trauriges Lächeln und ging ins Haus zurück.

Sie musste sich Malfoy aus dem Kopf schlagen.

Zwischen den beiden war nichts Besonderes passiert. Und wenn es so wäre, sie konnte sich daran nicht erinnern. Es war also nicht wichtig. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer rein und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen.

In zwei, drei Tagen würde sie alles schon vergessen haben. Vorausgesetzt, dass Camille und Hermine sie nicht mehr mit dem Thema belästigten.

„Ginevra Weasley, du brauchst einen festen Freund..."

„Nein, vielleicht solltest du dir besser ein Leben suchen."

Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Kissen.

„Oder du suchst dir beides und hörst auf damit, über etwas nachzudenken, das nie passiert ist."

„Ein Leben... ein Freund... und Draco vergessen."

Etwas in ihr sagte, dass das nicht möglich sein würde, aber sie war zu müde, um darauf zu achten und schlief kurz danach ein.

* * *

Das wäre also Kapitel 2.

Danke für die Reviews. Hätte ich die 4 nicht bekommen, hätte ich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht weitergeschrieben.

Mary Marvellous: Hm, mein Update-Tempo ist flöten gegangen... Ich hatte Kapitel 1 nämlich schon geschrieben, deswegen konnte ich es so schnell veröffentlichen. ;) Danke fürs Lesen. Das M, ha ha. :P

Yuna200: Naja, ich hoffe, ich habe dich mit Camille nicht enttäuscht. Ich wette, du hattest gehofft, dass es jemand aus dem Buch sein würde. Im Übrigen 'gehört' mir Camille (auch) nicht. Danke fürs Lesen und fürs 'Reviewn'! Es hat mich echt gefreut, dass ich jetzt mehr als nur eine Reviewerin habe! ;)

Ymme: Hey, erstens: Danke für dein Review! zweitens: Ich hoffe, Kapitel 2 hat dich nicht enttäuscht. Und drittens: Danke fürs Lesen! ;)

Freyja Thu: Danke fürs Lesen! Toll, dass dir Kapitel 1 neugierig gemacht hat. Und: Du hast Glück gehabt, heute hast du die Geschichte gefunden und heute gibt es auch ein neues Kapitel :D

Und jetzt --- Reviews! Oder die Geschichte und somit auch Draco und Ginny sterben! :D;;


	3. Chapter 3

-Tres-

"_Als ich die Einladung bekam... da habe ich gedacht, du würdest diejenige im weißen Kleid sein. Ich konnte mir keine andere Person vorstellen."_

"_Ach, fahr zur Hölle, Malfoy."_

"_Dort bin ich schon seit langem, Weasley."_

"_Du bist nicht nur ein Idiot, sondern auch ein Arsch."_

"_Ein Arsch? Hm, vielleicht. Aber ein Idio..."_

"_Jetzt halt doch die Klappe, Malfoy. Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun als ...?"_

"_... dich zu nerven? Nein."_

_Stille._

_Ginny senkte den Kopf. Ihre Wangen waren wegen des Alkohols ganz rot._

"_Was siehst du überhaupt an ihm?"_

"_Harry ist alles, was du nie sein wirst, Malfoy. Er ist nett, freundlich, süß...", ihre stimme klang wütend._

"_Sag mal, bist du sauer auf mich oder auf Harry?"_

"_Harry? Seit wann nennst du ihn Harry?"_

"_Seit Dumbledore uns dazu gezwungen hat, an einem Projekt zusammen zu arbeiten. Du bist also auf ihn wütend, weil er dich einer anderen vorgezogen hat?"_

"_Jetzt hör auf, solch einen Schwachsinn zu reden!"_

_Sie versuchte, auf ihn zu zugehen, einer Flasche in der Hand haltend._

_Er musste über diese Szene schmunzeln... bis sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und er sie auffangen musste._

"_... wie tollpatschig."_

_Sie lachte._

"_Können wir das nicht noch einmal versuchen?"_

"_Vielleicht könnten wir was anderes versuchen..."_

"MALFOY, WACH AUF!"

Draco hob schläfrig seinen Kopf, nur um Marcus Flint vor sich zu finden.

"Flint?", murmelte er verärgert. In Sekundenschnelle war er wieder musste über Dracos plötzlicher Wandel schmunzeln.

Draco stellte fest, dass er noch gleiche Figur und das gleiche, dämliche Grinsen hatte. Vielleicht noch dämlicher als zuvor.

"So ist es, Draco. Ich bin hier wegen..."

"Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du mich 'Malfoy' nennst, Flint. Und ich nehme an, du bis hier wegen der Gerichtsverhandlung?", unterbrach er.

"Natürlich bin ich deswegen hier", antwortete Flint. Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weiter sprach. "Komm schon, Draco, du und ich waren früher doch Freunde, Kameraden..."

"Freunde? Ich bitte dich..."

Draco stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu. Er wollte und musste nicht mit Flint reden.

"Ach, Draco, du wirst doch nicht zulassen, dass die mich nach Askaban schicken, oder?"

Er rieb sich die Schläfe. Er würde ihm gleich sagen, wohin er ihn höchstpersönlich schicken würde...

Askaban war der perfekte Ort für Menschen wie Flint, die dumm genug gewesen waren, Unschuldige zu töten, nur weil einer das befohlen hatte.

"Ich werde bloß zulassen, dass die dich genau dort hinbringen, wo du hingehörst, Flint. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest... ich muss meine Arbeit zu Ende bringen, und wie es scheint, werde ich es woanders machen müssen."

Flint stand auf; er wollte ihn einschüchtern. Draco beobachtete dieses und versuchte, nicht laut loszulachen.

Flint war zwei Meter groß, aber mindestens genau so breit. Er sah mehr nach Troll als nach Mensch aus, doch mit dem Zauberstab ... Bei einem simplen Duell würde Flint jedem bestätigen, dass er nichts weiter als eine nutzlose Bestie war.

Als Flint sah, dass Malfoy nichts unternahm, schwang er sich auf ihm und packte ihn beim Kragen.

Die Szene war eher witzig als dramatisch. Draco schaute ihn immer noch so arrogant an, wie zuvor.

"Ich warne dich, Draco. Wenn bei der Verhandlung irgendwas schief läuft... Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall im Askaban laden!"

Draco zog mit einer schnellen Bewegung seinen Zauberstab und unterbrach ihn, indem er auf Flints Hand zielte und "Incendio" murmelte.

Flint ließ Dracos Kragen los und schrie auf. Draco fiel auf beiden Füßen.

"Du bist ja immer noch so blöd, Flint. Ich bin, falls du das schon vergessen hast, nicht nur Kriminalist, sondern auch Auror", sagte Draco so, als würde er mit einem Kind reden.

"Du wirst das alles noch bereuen...", Flints Augen hatten einen mörderischen Glanz. Er ging auf die Tür zu und murmelte weiter vor sich hin. "Glaube mir, Draco... Du wirst das alles bereuen..."

"Ja, wenn du das sagst...", antwortete Draco mit einem zynischen Unterton.

Als Flint weggegangen war, ließ sich Draco auf dem Sessel fallen und fing wieder an, mit einem Bleistift zu spielen. Er hatte schon wieder von ihr geträumt...

Egal wie sehr er es versuchte, er konnte einfach nicht vergessen... die Diskussion mit ihr... mit Ginny...

Ginny...

Er fing an, wütend zu werden.

Irgendwas lief schief.

Normalerweise hätte er nicht so viel über eine Frau nachgedacht. Nur, wenn sie etwas extrem Wichtiges gesagt hätte, oder wenn sie etwas gemacht hätte, was ihm extrem gefallen hätte.

Aber mit Ginny war es so, als wäre alles wichtig gewesen, jedes Wort, jeder Satz...

Genau so schien sie unglaublich hübsch zu sein. Ihr Körper, ihr Gesicht... ihre Wangen, die bei jedem Kommentar rot wurden... ihre braunen Augen... ihr leicht geöffneter Mund...

Er durchbrach den Bleistift und stand abrupt auf.

Ein Monat... ein verdammter Monat war seit dem vergangen. Und hatte bis jetzt nichts vergessen können. Nichts von dem, was er von dem Abend wusste, natürlich...

Eine Diskussion geführt von zwei Betrunkenen, ein ruhigeres Gespräch danach... und dann ihre Lippen auf seinen... ein Kuss und sein Kopf war wie ausradiert, er konnte an nichts anderes denken... und ihr hübsches, entspanntes Gesicht, als sie schlief... ihre Reaktion, als sie aufgewacht war... ihr verwirrtes Gesichtsausdruck wegen seinen Kommentaren... und dann ihre gleichgültige Stimme, fast seine ähnelnd...

Verdammt, er brauchte frische Luft.

Und vielleicht auch Urlaub...

* * *

"_Als ich die Einladung bekam... Im Ernst, Weasley, da habe ich gedacht, du würdest diejenige im weißen Kleid sein, mit Potter. Ich konnte mir keine andere Person vorstellen."_

"_Ach, fahr zur Hölle, Malfoy."_

"_Dort bin ich schon seit langem, Weasley."_

"_Du bist nicht nur ein Arsch, sondern auch ein Idiot."_

"_Ein Arsch? Hm, vielleicht. Aber ein Idio..."_

"_Jetzt halt doch die Klappe, Malfoy! Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun als ...?"_

"_... dich zu nerven? Nein."_

_Stille._

_Sein Blick zwang sie dazu, ihren Kopf zu senken. Diese graue Augen..._

"_Was siehst du überhaupt an ihm?"_

"_Harry ist alles, was du nie sein wirst, Malfoy. Er ist nett, freundlich, süß...", ihre stimme klang vor Wut gefärbt, sie hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle. Vielleicht hatte sie zu viel getrunken; ihr war ein wenig schwindelig._

"_Sag mal, bist du sauer auf mich oder auf Harry?"_

"_Harry? Seit wann nennst du ihn Harry?"_

"_Seit Dumbledore uns dazu gezwungen hat, an einem Projekt zusammen zu arbeiten. Du bist also auf ihn wütend, weil er dich einer Anderen vorgezogen hat?"_

"_Jetzt hör auf, solch einen Schwachsinn zu reden!"_

_Sie versuchte, auf ihn zu zugehen, einer Flasche in der Hand haltend. Er sollte jetzt aufhören._

_Die Übelkeit siegte und sie fiel zu Boden. Sie wartete auf dem Aufprall, doch ein paar Arme fingen sie in der Luft auf. Das alles verwirrte sie noch mehr._

"_... wie tollpatschig." Seine Stimme klang streng. Doch die Tatsache, dass er so nah war, ließ se alles vergessen, während der Alkohol ihre Sinne schwächte._

_Sie lachte._

"_Können wir das nicht noch einmal versuchen?" Sie hörte ihre eigene Stimme. Sie klang ein wenig kindisch, entspannt vielleicht. Sie merkte, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck sich veränderte und zu einen Lächeln wurde._

"_Vielleicht könnten wir was anderes versuchen..."_

Alles um sie herum drehte sich.

"Ginny? Geht's dir gut?", fragte eine besorgte Stimme.

Als Ginny wieder zu sich kam, fand sie sich an einer Wand des Krankenhauses gelehnt. Ihr war schwindelig und sie hatte das dringende Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Ihre

Kollegin Laura Madley guckte sie besorgt an.

"Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen, Laura", ihre Stimme klang kränklich und schwach.

"Sicher? Du sieht ein wenig... blass aus"

"Um ehrlich zu sein, geht's mir sehr schlecht. Aber ich glaube, das hat mit Stress zu tun, nichts weiter, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Laura nickte.

"Wie wär's wenn wir die Mittagspause nutzen und-..."

"...und ihr geht mit mir essen?", unterbrach eine männliche Stimme.

Beide Frauen drehten sich, eine mit einem genervten und die andere mit einem belustigten Gesichtsausdruck.

Ein junger Mann mit kurzen, braunen Haaren stand genau hinter ihnen, mit einem Blumenstrauß in der Hand, auf Ginny zeigend.

"Roger... wer hat dir erlaubt, fremde Gespräche zu belauschen?", sagte Ginny ohne auf die Rosen zu achten, mit einem genervten Unterton.

"Es tut mir leid, liebste Ginny", der junge Mann machte eine pathetische Geste. "Aber denke daran, dass ich zu beschäftig war, dein hübsches Gesicht zu betrachten, sodass ich nichts vom Gespräch mitbekommen habe."

Sie verdrehte die Augen während Laura laut loslachte. Es war immer dasselbe.

"Warum gehst du nicht mit ihm essen, Ginny?"

"Ja, warum nicht, Ginny, geh doch mit diesem armen Kerl in die Winkelgasse", sagte Roger und Laura konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen.

"Lass mich..."

"Oder warum gehen wir nicht alle drei essen? Ich lade euch ein. Es wird großartig, ich mit zwei hübschen Damen. Was sagt ihr?" Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und machte aus dem einem Strauß zwei. Er reichte jeder einen.

Ginny musste schmunzeln.

"Ja, warum nicht..."

Susan nickte und zwinkerte Roger zu. Er erwiderte die Geste.

Ginny seufzte. Es würde ein langer Vormittag werden.

* * *

Draco saß an einem Tisch im neuen Restaurant in der Winkelgasse. Er war erst seit zwei Minuten dort und wartete auf die Bedienung.

Genau in dem Moment, in dem er zur Tür hinüberschaute, sah er, wie ein junger Mann mit zwei Frauen hineinkam. Er erkannte alle sofort und wünschte sich, sofort zu verschwinden.

Laura Madley aus Hufflepuff, Roger Davies aus Ravenclaw und... Ginny. Warum musste ausgerechnet Ginny reinkommen?

Die Gruppe setzte sich an einem weit entfernten Tisch. Draco konnte jedoch erkennen, wie Davies Ginnys Hand nahm und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Draco ballte seine Fäuste zusammen.  
Ginny verneinte und stieß ihn weg... Madley schien belustigt zu sein; sie sagte etwas woraufhin Davies verlegen blickte und Ginny lachte.

Dieses Lächeln... diese Lippen... ihre Augen...

Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht aufzustehen und zu ihr zu gehen...

Die Bedienung kam und unterbrach seine Gedanken. Er sagte nichts, stand abrupt auf und ging aus dem Restaurant.  
Was war mit ihm los?

"Jetzt lass mich in Ruhe"

"Irgendwann werdet ihr heiraten, ich sag's euch..." Als Roger dies hörte, wurde er blass und schnell ganz rot. Beide Frauen lachten.

"Frauen behandeln mich immer sehr schlecht!", sagte Roger scherzend.

"Ha. Würdest du mich nicht heiraten wollen, Davies?", Ginny näherte sich. Es überraschte ihn und er wich zurück. Er guckte misstrauisch, doch dann wieder kokett.

"Natürlich würde ich das. War das gerade ein Antrag?"

"Ich würde dich niemals heiraten, Davies..."

Sie fing an, sich beobachtet zu fühlen.

"Hey! Geh von mir weg!" Roger kam ihr plötzlich zu nah. Viel zu nah.

"'Tschuldigung. Aber dein Gesicht gefällt mir vom Nahen am besten." Er wich aber nicht zurück. Ginny überlegte, ihn eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, doch Laura schubste ihn. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit aus.

Sie spürte plötzlich seinen Körper und seine Lippen und seine Zunge. Laura lachte im Hintergrund. Ginny stieß ihn gewaltsam weg.

"Laura! Ich werde dich umbr-..."

Ein unsanft gerückter Stuhl erzeugte ein scharfes Geräusch.

Sie blickte sich um und sah, wie ein blonder Mann aus dem Restaurant ging.

Die beiden anderen sahen sie gespannt an.

"Geht's dir gut, Liebling?". Ginny ohrfeigte ihren ‚Liebling' und ging auf Laura zu.

"Und du!", Ginny schubste sie leicht und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf. "Wir reden später."

Beide konnten nichts sagen, da Ginny in Sekundenschnelle aus dem Lokal verschwunden war.


End file.
